Only In Paradise
by BudderMagic
Summary: A field trip goes downhill as the S.S Anubis goes into a violent storm, knocking Mara and Jerome out of the ship. The two wake up in a deserted island where they must survive through food, water, shelter and love.
1. Beginning of the End

The pine trees swayed as the wind blew. A frightened squirrel scurries from one tree to another, almost falling to the land below. Dark stormy clouds gathered and gets bigger and thicker. Then the world seemed silent,

_BOOOM_

Lightning crackles as all different animals which hop, scurry or slither to the bushes, holes and trees. Then a single drop of water falls to the ground, and was followed by many. The land becomes wet as thunder was heard, shortly followed by lightning.

_BOOOM_

The beam of the lighting shows the contour of a building, vines and or moss growing in its sides, roofs, and even windows. A light bulb slightly illuminates the porch. Snoring can be faintly heard, as the Anubis residents are in peaceful slumber.

Except for a certain tall blonde named, Jerome Clarke, for he was thinking of his long-time crush, Mara Jaffray. He found her very majestic, beautiful and interesting. He smiled, just thinking about her. He flinched as lightning beamed through the night sky. He wondered what would happen at this new field trip, they were going to.

-Flashback-

**Jerome's P.O.V**

_The field trip was described faintly by Mr. Sweet yesterday. I had been ignoring this when it was announced and I was startled when everybody started to look excited or nervous. And they were choruses of, "This is going to be fun," "I can't wait," "I hope I don't get sea sick!"_

_I rolled my eyes, and stared at my friend, Alfie Lewis. He showed that goofy smile of his and told me his plans for this field trip, but I didn't really pay attention. As people started to clear out of the hallway, I went to my locker to get my books, after getting it, I slammed it shut and jumped back as Mara Jaffray stood in front of me, her arms carrying a book, a water bottle and an apple._

_"Mara, you scared me!"_

_She showed her pearly white teeth as she spoke,_

_"Sorry! What do you think about Mr. Sweet's announcements?" She giggled._

_I grinned, "Er... it's sort of exciting, because the school never lets us go in field trips." I responded._

_She nodded and agreed with me, "It was my idea, I found out that the school had extra cash that some kid hid and they thought it were gone but they found it and started to brainstorm about what to do with it and I suggested that we should have a field trip, because we never have field trips, so they agreed and after two days, they told me that they booked a giant ferry, enough to fit all of us." Mara smiled at me, and went on her way._

_Mr. Sweet ended the day early so that we can have time to pack our things for this trip, I went inside the house and heard people bickering,_

_"Amber, you're supposed to carry what you need, not too much!" I heard Fabian complain._

_"Oh hush down Fabian, you shouldn't bring heavy books, you're suitcase will collapse!" I heard Amber respond._

_"Guys, stop fighting, Amber don't carry too much clothes, were not going to leave forever, and Fabian don't carry too much books, remember were on a field trip, not a good time to read at a boat, you'll get seasick." I heard Nina say._

_Then Fabian and Amber stuck their tongue out at each other._

_I shake my head at their immatureness and went to my room. Sighing, I sat down on my bed, making my blanket wrinkly, I place them somewhere else and I sit down on a chair. I crawled down to get my briefcase which I hid under the bed._

_I unzipped it and tossed a body of a skeleton, a bucket, a rubber chicken, and a fake mustache. Those were fun times, then the mystery happened and everything went downhill. I hope Rufus is suffering in the underworld, the place where he deserves to go._

* * *

_I open my drawer and got 3 pair of clothes, then folding them to fit in the suitcase,_

_(*) Clothes_

_I checked the clothes off the list. Now for some personal stuff, itch cream, comb, cologne, and other necessities._

_(*) Personal Stuff_

_Now to get the last item for my list, entertainment, I get 2 of my favorite comic books, some prank toys and a radio._

_(*) Entertainment_

_Done, finally, I go to supper and eat soup quietly, I lift the silverware to my lips and sip. The taste of broth floods through my tongue. I repeat this action until I finish it, I take my bowl and spoon and place them on the sink._

_I pass Eddie and give him a high five, and go to my room. I lie on my bed and try to fall asleep._

-End of Flashback-

**Third Person's POV**

The sun rises beautifully on the horizon, the darkness is soon becomes replaced by the sunlight. The birds start chirping as they find food for their babies. The trees stood there, enjoying the sunlight. Except for Jerome, who hid under his blanket when the sunlight from the window hits his face.

He grumbles angrily and groans. He gets out of bed and go to eat breakfast. He sleepily grabbed a spoon and ate some delicious porridge; he got some toast and nibbled on it. His hand drifts towards the glass of orange juice as he partakes of the juice.

He rocks his chair lightly, and all of a sudden the chair made a weird noise and Jerome fell face first into the ground. He groans, and face palmed himself for being so stupid. He angrily stood up and went to take a shower. He turned the shower on and felt relief as water rushed through his body and where his bruises were when he fell.

After taking a shower, he got dressed in some jeans and a hoodie, he draped the hoodie over his head and heard Trudy call all of them and say that their cab has arrived. Jerome excitedly grabbed his headphones and placed them in his ears as they play music. He grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it outside.

The suitcase made a squeaky noise, in which Jerome dropped it to cover his ears. He finally recovered and went to his housemates with Trudy and set his suitcase down.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Trudy, they all nodded.

Joy opened the door and they all fled outside of the house. There were 5 cabs, Each of them get paired up with their cab. The pairs are, Amber and Fabian, Nina and Mick, Joy and Eddie, Patricia and Alfie, Trudy and Victor and Jerome and Mara.

Jerome made a victory dance in his head, now he owes one to Trudy.

Jerome smiled as Mara ushered him to join her as they walked to the cab. They got inside and sat down quietly. The cab driver looked at them knowingly and asked,

"You two are a couple, aren't you?" He smirked, and looked at their blushing faces.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend and it isn't him," said Mara as she motioned her hand to Jerome.

Jerome sadly sulked; Mara's boyfriend was Mick Campbell, the jock. Mara knew that Mick was a sensitive subject to Jerome as Mick was horrible to him and vice versa. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the occasional screams of people as they get hit by a truck.

**Just Kidding.**

Jerome opened his mouth as the ferry fell into his view, Sweetie didn't lie, the ferry was huge, the windows are glinting as the sunlight continuously shine. The water seemed extra clear. They got out of the cab, and thanked the cab driver. They got their suitcases and joined their housemates near the entrance of the ferry.

Jerome glanced at the giant boat above him, what he didn't know is, it will be the reason for his brush with death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this story and if you have time, please review, favorite and follow. This story is my second shot for the couple, Jara, so please support it by reviewing. Constructive Criticism are allowed, just don't make it too harsh. I would love some writing tips to improve my story. That's all and...

Good Day.


	2. Tale of the Ship

**Chapter 2**

_Tale of the Ship_

**Jerome's P.O.V**

The seagulls flew above us, their wings extending in the sky. I grasp my suitcase tighter and follow Trudy and Victor into the ferry. Trudy got her sunglasses out and put them on, she giggled childishly as she stepped foot in the ship.

I decided that the ferry should have a name, maybe Bob? Or Joe?

I finally settled on Anubis, yeah, the S.S Anubis. Not a bad name.

Trudy faced us, "Ok dearies, you will be staying in the order of the house, go and prepare yourself and meet me near the pool."

We nodded and went to our rooms, it was huge of course, complete with two king-sized beds, a huge aquarium, a pool table, a huge TV, a computer with WiFi, and a mini fridge.

Yep, I got a feeling that this is gonna be awesome. I grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, got some chips and soda from the mini fridge and sat down in a beanbag chair.

I decided to watch Doctor Who, one of the weirdest and most awesome shows I have ever seen. I grab some chips and crunch them in my mouth, I pop my soda open and took a sip.

Yep, This is the life.

* * *

I spit out my soda as the ship suddenly lurched forward. I could feel the ship shaking, like an earthquake was happening, but we were at sea, it wasn't possible, I could only hear screams of pain and the ship gave another lurch, this one to the right. I get out of the room as fast as possible and went to the pool.

I saw my housemates with the look of relief as they saw me, they were all huddled and holding together for dear life. I saw what was happening,

A storm was brewing.

Everyone around me was clutching any object, desperate to avoid getting swept out by the wind. All hats in all sort of colors, flew by past me. Babies around me cried, women holding their husbands tightly, men trying to be strong for everyone.

I saw all of my housemates except for… Mara! Where on the earth could she be? My thoughts were interrupted as a sudden wind pushed me out of the ship, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Peck_

My forehead slightly hurt.

_Peck_

I groan. A white light appears as it stretches out a flawless hand.

_Peck_

The pain increases and I'm sucked back to reality.

_Peck_

I open my eyes and wonder if I'm dead.

Nope, I am just getting pecked by a seagull. I shoo it off and coughed seawater out of my lungs. I untangle myself from the green seaweeds that has occupied in my hair and a crab, which was hanging on for it's dear life in my shoe.

I groan as tried to stand up, only to fall down once more.

What happened? I only remember getting knocked out into the ocean.

I look at my surroundings, to my left a vigorous growth of coconut trees, to my right a swamp, possibly full of crocodiles and snakes. To my front, the ocean and sand, lots of sand, and to my south, are a huge jungle.

There are also piles of debris, possibly from boats or ships. This definitely rings a bell, but I can't seem to understand. I need help.

My head suddenly hurts as I try to process everything and the last thing I saw was someone running up to me, and I fall unconscious, again.

* * *

I wake up, to stare at one of the most beautiful faces, ever. I grin sheepishly as Mara helped me sit up. I noticed that we are on a little shack, a small window was letting the sunlight shine inside. My pants suddenly itch as I realized, its full of sand.

I stood up and Mara helped me out of the shack and guided me outside of the shack. I squint as my eyes slightly become adjusted to its surroundings. I see the blue waves lapping at my feet. We were on the edge of the jungle, and the shack was under a very fair-sized banyan tree.

I realized it's noon, as I step out of the shade, the sun's hot rays penetrating my skin, I cowardly run back to the shade and sulk. Mara stepped out after me and checked for any sign of ships or helicopters or anything that can save us.

There's nothing but the ocean.

She sighed knowingly, and I couldn't help but wonder (Since I lost my memory) what happened on that ship.

I crawl to Mara and tapped her foot. She looks at me, raises her eyebrow, and asks,

"What?"

"Look, a while ago I lost my memory when I was in the boat. Can you tell me what happened?" I say to her, I looked at her as she looked back with sad eyes.

Wiping a tear from her eyes, she told me what happened,

"I-I went looking for y-you, I checked your room, nothing. I thought you already went with the others so I went to the deck, and there you were getting blown out of the ship," she continues," I stare at our shocked housemates, as I go to the railing and see you getting washed away, and-"

Mara broke into tears, I look at her my fears confirmed, she continues, "Then, I got thrown out as well, I grab a nearby floating piece of wood, and when I look back at the ship, i-it's sinking…"

All my things, friends and people on that ship, are possibly gone...

Then for the first time, I cried.

* * *

**The Note of the Author:** This is the second chapter, I apologize for its tardiness, but with school almost killing me, I need to take a break, expect the next chapter to be next week, 2 weeks, month or 2. I love writing this and would love to hear what you think.

**I would like to thank: ** LuvFiction Xxxx, SibunaGleeLover, jasmine, theboyandgirlwhowaited (Thanks for the advice!) and .

_Review, favorite, alert, follow._

Good Day.


End file.
